


A Kiss and a Smile

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ARC Trooper Fives - Freeform, AU--Fives Lives, Droids, F/M, Fives Cannot Handle Force-sensitive Children, For a Friend, Friends to Lovers, Long Hyperspace Trip, PWP, Plot What Plot, Strip Poker, Stuck in Space For a Week, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can lead you straight to hell. Pure smut written for my best friend</p><p>Fives gets roped into playing poker with Melia. Melia has other plans. Fives is oblivious, but he's a fast learner</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss and a Smile

"C'mon, Enna," Melia sais. She glanced over to her ship mate. He was oblivious to the whole thing, as always. When it came to raising the little girl they had rescued out of an Imperial lab, Seven-tee the battle droid was more help than Fives. It wasn't that he didn't _try_ , but it was that he didn't know what to do. As a clone trooper, Fives' childhood (if you called it that. Melia didn't) was full of military drills and poodoo like that. No, Melia called that _torture_. He'd never grown up like a person should have. He'd always been treated like an animal, which made interacting with Enna hard. It also didn't help that she had the Force and neither of them did.

"Don't wanna go ta bed," the seven year old protested.

Melia shook her head. "You don't get a choice, little one. Fives?"

"Hmm?" He looked over, probably lost in thought. Yesterday, they had gone to get supplies. Fives hadn't been used to the choices and he'd almost flipped out. She had snapped at him, mostly because she was frustrated with him and Enna. For Murphy's sake, he was an **adult**! He shouldn't have been freaking out over her asking him to pick dinner for all three of them. When she met the cloners, she was going to punch them. They had _hurt_ Fives.

"I'm gonna it up to you," Melia smiled. "Just let me get Enna to bed, okay? And get the cards. I have a game I want to play with you."

"A game?" Fives asked.

Melia sighed and tried not to project her thoughts. Enna picked up on just about everything. It got old, but they didn't know how to teach her to stop. Melia didn't trust any Jedi around her Fives, either. Her battle droid had grabbed him out of some half destroyed building. They must have been able to sense the life still in him! It made her blood boil to think of Fives, half dead and alone, left to bleed out. Thank the gods that Enna actually was tired and went to bed without that much of a fight. Melia ducked back to the main area. Fives had already set up the cards.

"Is this right?" He didn't look at her, he looked at the table. Melia sighed in frustration.

"Very," Melia purred. She touched his shoulder, causing him to look at her. "Why're you so scared, Fives? It's not like I bite. Much."

Fives flinched back. "I'm not that sure what you're playing at."

"This." Melia kissed him, nipping his bottom lip to make Fives open his mouth. He was a good head taller than she was, but that didn't stop her from trying. Melia made sure to keep it slow and sweet, not ignite passion. They had all night for that. Fives drew back, confusion written on his face. Melia looked up at him with softness in her blue-green eyes.

"We aren't allowed to do that," Fives managed. Judging from the slight redness in his cheeks, he'd liked it quite a bit. That was good, because she planned to do it again. Fives bent down and gave her a chaste kiss to the cheek. Melia took the opportunity to kiss him again. And Fives liked being kissed, because this time he kissed back. It didn't seem like he had much of an idea what to do next, but that was okay. Melia could teach him.

"What do you like?" she murmured. It was a little awkward, trying to get him to sit down. But she got it. She got Fives all tucked up beside her and started tracing her fingers down his sides. Judging from the way he hummed, Fives liked it. Melia played with the buttons on his shirt, trying to give him the hint. Fives, bless him, chose that oppertunity to give her another scorching kiss. There was quite a bit of heat in her belly, but they would have to take it slow. Fives probably didn't have many chances to get down and do it.

"I'm not sure," he murmured. "Care to find out?"

"Yes." That was why they were doing this. They had been sharing the same bed for a few months. It was only natural that this should happen. Melia eased her shirt off. Fives swallowed. She kissed him again, trying to give him the hint. Fives' hands finally started roaming down and she encouraged him with a nip to his ear. He _liked_ that. Melia did it again and rubbed his hand on the top of her pants. Fives swallowed. And he was quite obviously aroused. Melia wrapped her hand around the clothed base and stroked. Fives gasped.

"Do that again," he whispered.

"It gets better," Melia promised him. "You just have to trust me." Melia eased him backwards, letting Fives get the lay of the land. Neither of them knew what he liked, beyond being touched. But that was okay because they had all night. Fives touched her hesitantly. Melia moved into the touch, letting him know that he was doing good. It might take a little time, but she knew they could do it.

"I do," Fives whispered. Trust shone in his hazel eyes and Melia kissed him soundly.

It got much, much better right after that. Melia wasn't quite sure what happened, and neither was Fives, but that was okay. All that mattered was the way they held each other afterwards.


End file.
